the hidden truth
by la-dee-dah
Summary: This is a night world story. its about when two people find out that they are soulmates. Danica is a dancer. landon has a secret. What happens when these two people fall in love against night world law?
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Danica woods stepped unto the newly sanded dance floor. Her teacher Mrs. Lacer picked out the cd that had Danica's solo number on it.

Mrs. Lacer had been Danica's favorite teacher at lets dance studio ever since Danica put on her first pair of ballet shoes and walked head high and

shoulders back into this same very room 10 years ago. "Hey Danica, ready to practice your solo again?" asked Mrs. Lacer. "That's why im here." The

smooth start of avril lavingne's im with you started and Danica held her arms high above her head in her beginning pose. Danica loved dancing. It

was her outlet. Whenever something was wrong this is where you could find her. Mrs. Kelly the manager of the dance studio had given Danica a

key because she came here so often. In dance it was just her and the music. Nothing more or less. Her mom Cindy was always very proud of the

fact that her only daughter danced so well. She came to every recital and every convention. Her dad john was a different story. Danica would

always beg him to come to one recital one practice but the answer was always no. after a while she stopped asking. John was always wrapped

up in what Danica's 15 year old brother Bryce was doing.

Bryce was an outstanding basketball player. He had won trophies all threw junior high

and high school and his dad couldn't have been more proud. 2 hours later danica stepped out of her old blue ford pickup truck and unto the

driveway of the 19 century Victorian styled mansion that she called home. Her mom loved this house and spent most of her free time when not

involved in dance collecting old antiques to put around the house. Danica woods made her way up to her light sea foam green painted bedroom

and picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a green forever 21 cami and a navy Hollister half-sweater. Danica looked in the mirror. Her

long light brown hair ended right under her shoulder blades and curled at the ends. No one was home that night. Bryce was at his friend's house

getting ready for the big game tomorrow. Cindy and john were out at dinner.

Danica grabbed a basketball out of Bryce's room and headed outside. Even though she was definitely not good she still like at least trying to shoot. She got outside and dribbled the ball lifted it above her

head and pushed. It bounced off the rim and didn't go in. as usual she thought. She got the ball and tried again. Same result. Danica retrieved

the ball and noticed a boy she'd never seen coming down the street. He didn't look like the kind of guy who would spend his time in the small

town of Betterton, Maryland. As mystery guy came closer Danica could make out his featres more. He looked like the spitting image of Johnny

Pacar the guy who plays damon on make it or break it. He had beautiful blue-gray eyed short dirty-blonde hair and was about one-inch taller than

Danica. "whatever" she thought and went back to attempting shooting.


	2. chapter 2

Landon Hawthorne walked down the side of the rode on a cold March day. The day had been boring for him. But what Landon didn't know was he

was about to meet someone who would change his life forever. He continued walking down the dirt road in the small town of Betterton, Maryland.

As he turned the corner 3 houses down he saw the Victorian mansion. Landon had always seen it but this time it was different. There was this odd

brown-haired girl attempting to shoot a basketball into the net. As Landon got closer he could see the girl watching him. Her piercing blue eyes

looked him over once and returned to focusing on the net. The blue eyed beauty threw the ball and missed by a long shot. Landon tried hiding a

laugh but failed. The girl looked at him. "Did you say something?" asked the girl. "Me? Umm no I was just watching your awesome basketball skills."

Landon started laughing again." Like you could do any better! You hardly look the type who spends his free time shooting baskets and high-fiving

teammates." Landon smiled. "Ha well you've got that right. What's your name miss MVP?" Danica smiled and dropped the basketball. "Danica

Woods. How about you?" "Landon Hawthorne, So im guessing you're not a pro basketball player right? What do you do then?" Danica smiled.

Something inside Landon stirred. He didn't know what but definitely something. " I dance." replied Danica. "Well miss MVP I have to get going, but  
it was definitely nice meeting you." Landon picked up the ball. "And by the way you might want to try extending your right hand more and pushing  
a little harder. It may help." "Hmm well thanks but I really don't need help. But it was also nice meeting you." Landon turned and walked away.

This girl was really interesting. As landon turned his head slightly around to get one last look at the blue-eyed confusing beauty he saw he doing

exactly what he had said- extending her right hand and pushing harder. And to her surprise the ball went in the net. "Told ya so" whispered

Landon to himself as he turned back around and continued walking down the street.

**hopefully more on the way!!!=] i need some reviews though please=) mayb 2 or 3 just so i know that somebody is reading. and i will b continuing addictive love i just wanted a little break to do this story.**

**~lah-dee-dah**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does love always feel like a battlefield , a battlefield, a battlefield, why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield , a battlefield,  
why does love always feel like" scream Danica's ihome alarm clock. Danica reached over and slapped the off button. She was NOT a morning

person. She always stayed up late and the morning just meant she'd have to wait quite a few hours till she could return looking up at the

shimmering stars and not have to worry if she messed up a pirouette and have her mom freak out or, if she got an 86% on her geometry test and  
have her dad say you need to do better. "Ughh" she grunted as she pushed herself out of her bed and walked over to her cherry oak dresser.

She opened up the drawers and picked out an aeropostale navy t-shirt, plaid mini skirt, black leggings, and a gray and white scarf. She then

grabbed black converse and let her curly brown hair frame around her face. She had to admit she looked really good. Danica grabbed her bag and  
flew downstairs. "Hey sweetheart. Want some breakfast?" asked Cindy. "No thanks mom I'm going to be late," replied Danica. She ran to the

front door accidentally ran into Bryce. "Hey loser" said Bryce. Danica rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

"And would all freshmen students please remember that water bottles must not be taken from class to class. Thank you and have a great

productive day." announced the principal. The monotonous bell ran and Danica like the other students went to there first period class. "Lit class

here I come" thought Danica bitterly. Danica walked in and sat in the back waiting for her best friend Abby to take the seat next to her. Abby had

been Danica's best friend since the 1st grade. Abby of course came into class the second before the late bell rang. She had always been a

talkative really popular girl. She made the cheerleading every year she tried out and will probably be captain when senior year starts. Danica

smiled at Abby and Abby returned the gesture. "Ok students before we begin I'd like to introduce you to our new student. This is Landon

Hawthorne." announced Mrs. Brindle the Literature teacher. Danica's heart sped up and she looked around. There in front of the class was

Landon Hawthorne looking absolutely beautiful. Basically the same he had the night before when they met except he was wearing an incredibly

cute navy polo t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Landon's eyes met hers for a second and he smiled. Danica blushed. "So Mr. Hawthorne there is an

empty seat right next to miss. Woods. Danica could you please raise your hand?" Danica raised her hand and Landon took the seat next to her.

"Hi" mouthed Landon. Danica smiled. "Hi" she mouthed back. 30 minutes later Mrs. Brindle finally said something of interest. "so all of you pick a

partner and get working on your worksheets I expect them to be done and turned in by the end of this period." Landon turned to Danica. "Want

to be partners?" Danica smiled. "Sure." She knew Abby wouldn't mind, she had tons of friends in that class. "So what are you doing here? Stalking  
me?" asked Danica. "You wish woods. My family moved here and by law I had to come here," replied Landon. "Shoot I thought you were just here  
to see me." Wow, I've never said anything like that before, thought Danica. Landon smiled. 10 minutes later of working and they had finished.

"Well lets go turn these in the bell is going to ring soon," said Danica. Landon followed her up to Mrs. Brindle's desk. "Very nice work. I hope

you didn't have Landon do all the work Miss. woods considering your grade in this class." Danica grimaced. "of course not Mrs. Brindle I would

never let Danica sucker me into doing all the work. Her effort was as strong as mine," said Landon. "Very well." replied Mrs. Brindle. Danica raised

her eyebrows at Landon; he just smiled and shook his head. As they went to turn in there papers there hands hit against each others. Danica

gasped. She felt sparks and saw swirling colors of gold and hot pink. She knew Landon felt it too because his eyes were distant and he looked

nervous. "RRRIIINNNNGGG!!!" sounded the bell which work both of them out of this trance. Landon looked at the ground. "Uhmm I have to go. I'll

uhmm see you I don't know." Then he walked away. Danica stood there paralyzed with fear and watched him leave.

**thank you all sooo much for the reviews. im going 2 keep chapter was dedictaed to catlover12 b/c she came up with the awesoome idea of the whole school thanks so much. so keep reading and reviewing and ill keep writing. thanks everyone!**

~la-dee-dah/sam


	4. Chapter 4

Landon's pov

"how could I have been so stupid?!?" landon Hawthorne shouted at himself. His parents were out, which meant he was alone. He opened up his

biology book and slammed it shut. He stared at the book for minutes that suddenly turned into hours. How could he have been so careless?! He let

his hand slip onto that poor defenseless girls hand neither of them knowing that they'd be shocked and stunned, and….soulmates. "damnitt!" landon

shouted.

Soul mates! "no" landon thought. This poor girl; Danica Woods. Beautiful, strange, mysterious dancia woods was landon Hawthorne's

soulmate. Well there wasn't much he could do now. He had to face Danica and she'd want answers. And he'd tell her. Landon would tell her that he

was a vampire. He would tell her that they were soulmates destined to be together forever. He'd tell her that Night world elders would kill them if

she knew about the night world. Who was he kidding? He couldn't tell Danica. He just couldn't.

**thx for all the fun reading them. i know its short and im truly srry about that.i have chapters ready i just need to type and upload coming soon not this week school starts soon so probably from now on srry bout its shotness=]**

until next time~la-dee-dah/sam


	5. Chapter 5

The week had been terrible for hadn't been to school for the rest of the week and she just knew it was because of their hand touching, freaky

supernatural thing. Half of her everyday hoped he'd appear in her literature classroom that morning and half of her was scared to death of seeing

him in her class again. All she wanted was answers. Answers to everything. Why he wasn't there, why he rushed so quickly out of the classroom,

and more importantly what the heck was that whole hand thing about. But she couldn't get these answers until he decided to make his grand

arrival back to school. Danica parked her car into the last open spot in her dance studio parking lot. She was ready to loose herself in the music

and forget the world around her while she danced. Danica stepped unto the floor and the music started.

"It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I I'm

with you." Danica stopped her pirouette and looked down. "Danica? What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Lacer. Danica looked up and smiled.

"Im sorry Mrs. Lacer, but I don't really feel like dancing today. I don't feel to well." Mrs. Lacer nodded. "I get like that too sometimes dear. we can

cut this short and you can go home and rest if you want too." Danica picked up her silver and black striped dance bag and headed out the door.

"Thanks Mrs. Lacer I really appreciate it." She pulled her gray aeropostale sweatshirt over her red cami and black jazz pants. She walked in to the  
brisk air and heard a very familiar voice. "Thought I'd find you here." Danica turned to see Landon Hawthorne standing a few feet away from her.

She felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. After not seeing him for a few days this really was a shock. "Here why?" Danica managed to say.  
"Ha well you said you danced and this is the only dance studio in Betterton, Maryland. So I thought id come and say hi." Landon smiled. "Where

have you been? You've been gone from school all week." "Keeping tabs on me?" Asked Landon taking a step closer to her. "In the words of

Landon Hawthorne 'you wish'"Danica quoted Landon. Landon smiled. "So honestly where were you these past couple of days?" Landon began

but then hesitated. He seriously thought of telling Danica the truth. He could just imagine it, "yea Danica Im a vampire and part of this thing called  
the night world and me and you are soul mates destined to be together forever ,but if the elders find out they will kill us both sound cool?" pshh,

I've been around humans long enough to know that they aren't that cool. "I was sick." blurted out Landon. "Oh well I hope it's nothing serious."

Danica involuntarily took a step back. "Ha im not contagious Danica. I'll be back in school on Monday." Danica smiled and picked up her back. "well

ive got to get going. But I'll see you on Monday. Bye" "Bye Danica see you soon." Both Landon and Danica turned and went there separate ways

both anxious to see what Monday would bring.

** hope that was a good chapter.i liked writing to make it longer idk if i succeded. lets go for 10 reviews please=) if i get ten ill put some more its been so long school is getting in the way but ill try to give u u want it. **

**~la-dee-dah=]**


	6. authors note please read!

Heyy guys. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and favorite me or my story. Each one means so much to me. I mean that [= sorry it's taken me so started high school and with homework and studying and then relaxing it's taking a while and im sorry. Also I have writers really confused on what to do next so im asking for you're guys help. With two things. The first is private message me or review and give me an idea on what should happen in the next chapter. Ill either decide on someone's idea or take bits and pieces from peoples ideas and make it into a chapter (and of course they will get credit). So please get thinking. Second thing id like you're guys help with. Can you get the word out about my story? Let people know about it. The more people who read/review/favorite my story the more it'll motivate me to come out with chapter ideas faster. So thanks a bunch guys. I love you all!


	7. Chapter 6

"Did you forget? That I was even alive, did you forget everything we ever had?"

Danica's alarm clock rang again signaling it was time to get out of bed. She heaved herself up and walked over to her dresser. Danica's head felt

heavy and her body felt stiff. She'd had a hard time sleeping last night. She kept wondering about Landon. What was he doing? Was he really

going to be at school today? Did he want to see her? Did he care about seeing her? With all these questions racing through her head she felt it

absolutely impossible to fall asleep. Danica thought more about this as she got dressed in a summer dress with yellow straps and blue and white

stripes going down it. She went into her bathroom. Her parents had a bathroom connected to their room and Bryce had one by his bedroom, and

Danica had one by hers. She reached into the drawer and pulled out her metallic pink bed head straighter. It took about 20 minutes to get her

hair straight. Danica smiled and thought "I hope Landon will like it."

"Danica!! You're going to be late!" shouted her mom. And hour later and it was time for Literature. Danica's heart felt like it was going to burst in

any moment. "Take a deep breath and walk in the classroom Danica" she thought to herself. Danica walked in and looked around the room for

Landon. At first she didn't see him. Then she heard a loud giggle that she was sure sounded like Amy. Danica turned. Amy was dressed in super

short daisy duke shorts, and a skin tight red camisole. Sitting next to her was Landon. "Wait a second," Danica thought. Amy was lounged out on

top of Landons lap, twirling her finger around a clump of his light brown hair and laughing.

Danica's eyes fell up with tears and for a few seconds she forgot how to breathe. Suddenly Landon's eyes looked up to meet hers. He looked

sad. He opened his mouth but before he could she was gone. Landon whispered "Danica" and rested his head upon Amy's head. Danica raced

down the B hallway pass her locker and kept on going. She just ran. Ran from everything. From her mom's expectations, her dad not caring, from

Amy her ex best friend who had called her up after school the first day Landon had arrived telling Danica, Amy thought Landon had a thing for her.

And, she ran from Landon, the guy who led her on then pushed her away. She ran all the way home, took out the spare key climbed up the stairs

two at a time and collapsed on her bed. She then fell into a deep sleep.

**so how do you like? i know its a little short but no one ever got back to me on my situation with writers block. but i did get a few more people reading,commenting,and favoriting my story so im thankful for that. Thanks to everyone who has read my story you guys are amazing. Lets try for 5 reviews:) i did get over my writers block so ill try to update quicker. but if u do have any ideas message me.**


	8. Chapter 8

I Landon Hawthorne have never been more upset with myself. I can't believe I hurt her. A girl that drives me crazy just thinking about her. I'd

looked for her after Literature but no sign at all. Im pretty sure she went home. If she only knew that truth. If only. wait a sec that's it! I

remember where she lives. I'll just go explain. Oh wow, this should be interesting.

I ditched school after literature class. Danica was more important than my school work by far. I walked to my car-a silver jaguar xf. I drove till I

reached the start of her street and turned on it. It looked empty, bare. Like everyone was at work. Good that probably meant her parents weren't

home. I wouldn't want to explain to them and Danica my secret. I reached her house. The Victorian look of it reminded me of my own house. The

door was creaked open. She must have slammed it and it bounced back open. I walked up the cement stairs saying a silent prayer to myself that

she didn't tell me to go away. I'm pretty sure that would just kill me. I know it would. Just imagining her telling me go away feels like someone

tore my unbeating heart in two. I walked up the wooden stairs to her bedroom, I knew it was hers I could smell her. She has a certain aroma.

Everyone does. It's the smell of their blood.( I know its from twilight but I just wanted to add it). Danica smells almost like peppermint. Like the

candy canes children will get after they visit Santa. She smells like that. I finally got to her room. On the walls were light purple with posters of

swan lake and the on stage version of peter pan taped to her walls. 2 cheery wood dressers were pushed against a wall. Her bed was on the

wall across from it next to a wood desk and chair. Not exactly how I pictured her room to look like but I wasn't completely focused on that. I was

more focused on the sleeping beauty laying across the light purple bedspread. From crying her mascara smeared across her eyes and her hair

was stuck to her cheeks. Somehow through all this she seemed beautiful to me. I watched her chest move up and down as she slept; mad at

myself for causing this angel pain. I sat down on her desk chair and waited. About half an hour later she started to stir. She opened her eyes and

stared at me. Its like she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. I finally broke the silence and said "Hey little runaway. Did you know it's not

really a good idea to ditch school?" I added a smile and looked at her. She just continued to stare. "Say something please" I said. "Why are you

here?" she asked. "Really? That's what you're asking? No how did you get in you freak or why are you sitting on my chair staring at me perv?" I

questioned. " I was getting to that. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Amy?" As she said Amy her eyes got watery and she turned

around so as not to be seen. I grabbed her side and pulled her over so she was facing me. As I did this I gasped for breath. I felt the shocking

sensation and saw the vibrant colors again. The same I had seen in Literature that first day. I shook my head fast to get rid of it. "Danica listen to

me I'm not with Amy. She dresses like a tramp-no offence knowing that you guys seemed to be friends; she's very superficial and only talks about

herself. Im not the slightest best interested in her". Danica looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "th th then why were you letting her

sit on your lap and acting like like you were in love with her"? She asked. I took a deep breath. "Danica I never wanted her, I wanted you. I still

do. But I needed to act like that with her. I needed to gain her trust. That's what my kind do you see, they act like they are your friends, get you

in a quiet place where no one can hear you scream. Then we bite." Danica stared at me then said "What do you mean your kind what are you

talking about"? I took my finger and placed it to her lips to get her to be quiet. "Danica im a"

ahaha sorry bout the cliffhanger:) i really liked this chapter. It seemed like it was i get at least 5 reviews? depending on the reviews will depend on if i get back to you before christmas or not. if i get at least 5 then ill try hard to get another chapter up. no five then ill get it to you guys after the holidays. Thanks to airaseem for the awesome idea for this amazing!:) happy holidays guys!


	9. Chapter 9

"…a vampire". Danica looked at me for what seemed like forever but was really just a few seconds. "Ha! Landon I know it seems like every girl

wants an Edward Cullen these days but that's a real sick pickup line." She thought I was joking. There was only one way to prove it to her. "You

think im joking? Here watch my teeth". I opened my mouth wide and used my muscles to force my 4 huge fangs out of their hiding places and into

the open.

Danica gasped and stared at me. "Ohmygod! No, there's no way. Please you cant be…" "Im sorry but I am. I'd change it id I could but I

can't." Danica's eyes filled up with tears and I had a sudden urge to hug her but fought against it. I didn't want to scare her. "So...You drink

blood? Oh Landon! Did you drink Amy's blood? Please don't tell me you did please no." She was practically hysterical. "No I didn't drink her blood;

she matters to you so I didn't. I was going to at first but she's your friend so I fought against it and didn't."

She suddenly looked scared "You're not going to drink my blood are you?" Her hands went up toward her neck. "No Danica, I would never

hurt you. You matter to me. You'll always be safe with me." She breathed in a sigh of relief. "Okay, I cant believe im actually saying this but its

okay with me if you are a vampire. I mean you are who you are right?" she laughed a short laugh. I could tell she really wasn't okay with it but

maybe in time she'd see. I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Danica I WILL never hurt you. I know this all may be a shock to you and all but I

meant what I said earlier. I want to be with you. You are so beautiful and a graceful dancer.

Your laugh sounds like chiming church bells and you can be such a smartass but I love that about you because it's cute and witty. Let me

know if you feel the same way. Give me some sign that you want to be with me too. Or tell me you don't. Then I promise ill never bother you

again. I'll go up to my cousins in L.A and you'll never hear from me again. Just tell me what you want." I was speaking fast and if my cold dead

heart could beat I swear I would've just had a heart attack. Danica looked at me for the longest time, Got up and hugged me tight. She buried her

head in my chest and whispered the most wonderful thing I ever heard, "I want to be with you Landon." At that moment I knew. No night world

elders would separate me and Danica. I'd make sure of that.

So i know its not alot but ive been really busy with highschool and everything im so sorry:(please forgive me. I'll try to update sonner but you know school. I swear theres not enough hours in the day. well i love you all lets try for 7 reviews?:)thanks once again im sorry. Love it hate it?review!xoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

It has been 2 weeks since Landon told me he was a vampire. The shock hasn't completely worn off but I've grown accustom to the fact that

everything in this world is definitely not what it seems. It's possible that every time I was scared there was a monster under my bed as a kid and

had my parents scrub down my room with holy water that the monster was actually there. But I can't change who Landon is. And I can't change

the way my heart beats ten times faster than normal every time I see him.

"Can you feel this magic in the air, its must've been the way you kissed me". I slammed my hand down on the off button of the alarm clock and  
willed myself out of my warm bed. Getting up is always hard, but then the realization that I'll be seeing Landon in just a few hours hits me like a

20 pound brick and I'm practically running out the door. I walked over to my cherry wood dresser and picked out black capris and a green v-neck

fitted shirt. I put them on then walked over to the bathroom. I heard Bryce's alarm clock go off, and smelled the aroma of bacon and blueberry

pancakes being made downstairs. I grabbed my black hairbrush off of the counter and brushed through the tangles in my hair. I took out my bed

head curler and added some more definition to my curls. I walked downstairs and went through the usual routine. Kissed mom, drank orange

juice, listened to Bryce and dad talk about free throws and scores. My dad doesn't usually talk to me much anymore. We've found conversation

difficult considering we don't know much about each other anymore. I've given up having a solid relationship with him. I don't even want one. It

would be too weird after all these years of barely speaking. I said my goodbyes grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I started up my old car  
and drove to school.

I got there at 7:30-30 minutes before school starts. I started opening my locker when a light but strong hand grabbed my side and pulled

me to him. It was Landon. I turned to him and smiled. "Hi!" Landon smiled. "Hi to you too my MVP. How are you?" I giggled. I loved when he called  
me his MVP reminding me of the time we first met outside my house. "I'm good thanks. Want to come to my house after school? I don't have

dance today. One of the pipes leading to the water fountain broke and the whole wooden dance floor flooded. It's going to take awhile before

they fix all the water damage." Landon smiled "actually how about I meet you at your house and take you somewhere? It's not everyday you

have a break after school with all your dancing." I glanced at the clock. It read 7:58. How did the time always fly when I was with him? "I'd love to.  
Can I wear this?" The bell rang. I sighed. Time for literature how wonderful. "Of course you can wear that. You look absolutely beautiful as you

always do." I smiled. Landon grabbed me hand and we peacefully walked to Lit together. I sat down in my chair and felt Landon squeeze my hand

and watched him walk to his seat. He sat and winked at me. As I turned in my seat out of the corner of my eye I saw Amy scowl obviously jealous.  
Ever since me and Landon started going out she's been mad at me. It's like she doesn't want to see me happy. Almost like its killing her. Aren't

friends supposed to want the best for each other? Guess we never were really friends after all. Mrs. Brindle then started talking. "And we have a

new student, Mr. Wyatt Caldwell please stand up." Wyatt stood up and waved. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He had kind of the Sterling

Knight look but different, brighter. "And I'm going to assign someone to show Mr. Caldwell around the how about… Ms Woods! Yes she will show

you around Wyatt. And welcome to Betterton High school" she said with a smile. I smiled at Wyatt as he took a seat. Might as well start off being

friendly, with Amy on my case I definitely didn't need anymore enemies. 30 minutes later Literature ended. I grabbed my books and stuffed them

into my tan backpack. The edge of my textbook poked out of a hole in my backpack. I got the hole in seventh grade when me and Amy raced to

the slide and my backpack snagged on a tree. Over the years the hole got bigger and bigger. Amy always told me to get a new bag but I didn't

want to. I don't like getting new things. Landon smiled at me and walked out the door. Someone tapped me on the back. "Danica?" I turned

around. "Oh Wyatt." I put on my best smile and help out my hand for him to shake. This was the last thing I wanted to be doing but I didn't want

to be mean and let on about it. "Hi, it's really nice of you to be showing me around. It's a pretty big school." Wyatt returned me handshake and

smiled. "Yeah it is at first but you get used to it I guess. What class do you have next?" He handed me his schedule and I found his next class.

History with Miss. Pierce room 109 it read. "Well your next class is right down this hallway so just follow me" I said. Wyatt grabbed his backpack

and followed me out of the room. We got to the classroom and Wyatt smiled. "Here you are! But just let me warn you, get a seat next to the back,  
she tends to spit when she talks." Wyatt made a disgusted face. "Good to know. I actually think I have got the hang of this school so you don't

have to show me around anymore." he said. "Really? Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course thanks for the help Danny." My eyes widened. "Oh, my

dad used to call me Danny." Wyatt chuckled and smiled. "Well is it okay if I call you that?" The bell rang. "Yes of course! Well its time for class but

I'll see you around Kay?" Wyatt waved. It was nice to make a new friend. After losing Amy it'll be fun.

**okayy..so i'm kind of iffy about this chapter. i dont know if i like it or hate it. i might need to change some things. But i'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Summer has kept me busy as im sure its keeping all of you. i'd like to clear something up! in the few first chapters i said that Danica's friends name was Abby. then i said Amy. im sticking with Amy. So tell me what you think. also i might be stopping my clam fic. im just not that into it anymore and am realizing its not that good. so yeah. please review! i know this chapter was kind of boring but i have a plan and its going to get better! love you guys! 7 reviews?:)**

**xoxo!**


End file.
